


Playing Dirty

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Living Together, M/M, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Since the whole Clayface incident, Ethan has been trying to get Bruce to have some fun with him, and after being blown off for so many times, he decides to do something about it.





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic we are trying to get back into the swing of doing oneshots

Ethan and Bruce had always been friends, from the day they meet in Highschool, to their time on the court, and even as adults they still stuck close to one another always staying by the other side. When Bruce needed him Ethan was there, and when Ethan needed him Bruce was there. The two of them were inseparable, and it seemed like they were as thick as thieves, some people joked that Ethan and Bruce were brothers who had been born to two different families for how much they got along and hung out. But they couldn’t be farther from the truth, Ethan and Bruce didn’t just have a brotherly bond, no their bond went deeper than brothers, far deeper. 

It had been one drunk night after their graduation, the two of them had gone out to celebrate. A party here and there, a few drinks later and the two of them were in the Wayne Manor drunk off their rockers, and after one more drink, words had been exchanged, things were said, and their drunk stupor had evolved into some heavy petting which soon turned into a drunk yet heavy makeout session. Bruce and Ethan had battled for dominance, both putting up their best efforts but in the end, it was Bruce who had succumbed to Ethan’s skills and the billionaire had found himself losing his clothes faster than he could blink. That night, both had lost their V-cards and it was also the night that Bruce learned his place when it came to things between him and Ethan.

Years passed, and the two went off to do different things. Bruce to lead his parents' company, as well as take on his role as Gotham’s Dark Knight-The Batman. And Ethan went on to become an officer of the law and continued on to stop crimes while catching bad guys, the two kept in touch and talked now and then. But, not everything was all well and good, The Batman’s worst enemy the Joker had captured Ethan and tortured the man, breaking his mind and if that wasn’t bad enough mutating him into a clay-like beast that soon to become known as Clay-Face. Thankfully, with help from Batman, the Joker was captured and Clay-face was to get help from his long-time friend Bruce Wayne to help find a cure.

Currently, Ethan was staying with Bruce at the Manor despite many saying he was dangerous Bruce didn’t believe them and opened his home to a friend in need. While there, Ethan had noticed something had changed about Bruce, he didn’t know what it was but soon he had figured it out.

After all the years they had been apart, Bruce had forgotten his place. This was apparent for how many times he blew Ethan off to go do something else, and even at night, Bruce blew him off just to go do something. Well, Ethan was sick of it, he was sick of being blown off by his best friend, and he was getting annoyed with his late-night escapades. So, Ethan devised a plan and with some help from his powers, it was time to put that plan into action. 

Stripping Bruce turned on the shower to a nice hot temperature allowing steam to billow and fill the master bathroom as he removed his clothing showing of toned muscles, nice pecs, a washboard stomach, and completely hairless body. As Bruce removed his pants he showed off a fat 9-inch cock and heavy balls, complete with a perfect posterior.

Unknown to Bruce, Ethan was in the bathroom having used his powers to change his shape. He was hiding in plain sight. ‘ _ Nice to see that you kept in shape.’ _ Ethan thought, slowly changing back into his liquid clay-like form he slowly slunk his way over to Bruce climbing along the bathroom sink he moved to Bruce’s clothing rack and quick as a flash he switched places with his clothes and changed his body to look just like them.

Bruce sighed as he cleaned his body relaxing in the hot spray of the shower.

As Bruce showered, Ethan took this moment to stretch himself over to the shower wall and take a peek inside, how could he resist? It had been so long since he had seen Bruce naked and it had been even longer since he had been able to play with him so why not take a little peek in and get an eyeful before the main event. And to say he enjoyed the view was an understatement, to see Bruce like this once more was something he enjoyed greatly. 

Finally, when he heard the shower turning off Ethan pulled himself back and reformed back into Bruce’s clothes just as he heard the shower door open up and he watched as a naked dripping wet Bruce.

Towelling off, Bruce made sure he was completely dry before slipping on his clothes and heading to bed.

Ethan smirked as he felt himself against Bruce’s skin having to hold himself back from doing anything before he felt him climb into bed. “So, enjoying yourself in bed are ya Bruce?” He asked as soon as the Billionaire had laid himself down. “Cause I got to admit, I’m certainly enjoying myself as well.”

Bolting up Bruce looked around saying “Ethan where are you?”

“Oh, I’m closer than you think Bruce.” Chuckled Ethan. “And can I just say where I am I really enjoy the view.” Ethan then began his plan, since he was Bruce’s clothing he had the clothes from clinging to his body rubbing, teasing and caressing him. He had long since memorized the areas on Bruce’s body that were his sensitive zones, from his nipples to his sides, to his back letting a portion of himself slide down along Bruce’s spine towards his ass groping, cupping, and kneading his ass cheeks. “And the benefits are certainly worth it.”

Falling back Bruce moaned as Ethan teased his body using his powers to hit every sensitive spot at once.

“Seems even now, you’re still as sensitive as I remember.” He smirked, using his powers once more he changed the inside of the suit, slowly the inside morphed into hundreds if not thousands upon thousands of small tongue like little feelers. These feelers wiggled and licked all along Bruce’s body and since they were connected to Ethan himself that means with each and every single individual lick they took Ethan was able to taste every inch of him. “Hm, you taste just as good as I remember Bruce, and that’s only the outside.” Bruce’s clothes stretched and contorted covering Bruce’s feet letting him form more feelers to lick and tease his feet licking them from every possible angle. 

Bruce could do nothing as his body was restrained and stimulated from every direction leaving him a panting mess.

“Always so easy to get flustered.” Smirked Ethan, as Bruce’s clothing shifted again this time at the crotch forming into a massive mouth that closed around Bruce’s cock and balls. Inside of the mouth, tentacles teased, toyed, pumped, and played with his cock and balls.

Bruce was completely at Ethan’s mercy as his body was toyed with.

Using the control he had over Bruce he had him spread his legs apart. “Since you seem to think you’re in control.” Inside of his clothing, something began to form, that something was Ethan’s cock being at least 12 ½-inches long 3-thick. “I think it’s time I fixed all of that.” Thanks to the prep that had been done, Ethan pushed his cock right into Bruce’s hole sheathing it right inside of him forcing his inner walls apart only to have them clamp down on his cock. “Fuck, you’re just as tight as I remember.” The cock inside of him seemed to begin to pump itself in and out of his ass thrusting away at Bruce’s hole as Ethan formed two mouths that latched on to Bruce’s nipples and had them start sucking on them. 

Howling Bruce felt his body convulse as his cock pulsed and shot a thick wad of cum into Ethan.

For hours into the night, Ethan played with Bruce’s body continually fucking him, pounding away at his ass, and teasing him from all over. Even as he himself came and flooding Bruce’s ass with cum, and even then he continued to fuck him, using the control he had to change position every now and then and even moving to fuck him in his sleep never letting up seeing as how he himself needed no sleep he just continued to fuck him. It would be when Bruce woke up, that he knew he would have to come clean to Ethan about why he had blown him off, telling him the entire truth.

And suffice to say, Ethan took it pretty well. Though thanks to the all night to the early morning fuck session Ethan decides he wanted to do something different, and that something was to take the place of not only Bruce’s clothes, but the Batsuit as well simply telling Bruce it was to keep him safe and help watch over him, of course it helped that every now and then when he thought Bruce was getting out of hand he reminded him who was the one in charge.


End file.
